


Ode To A Bird On The Front Lawn

by Plonq



Series: Bolt [5]
Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Bird, Gen, Prose Poem, Rhyming, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: This is a short ditty about Mittens sitting in the front window, watching a bird going about its business on the front lawn.I am posting this at the urging of the author for whom I beta.I penned it for him as a silly response to a much more sophisticated poem that he wrote on the same theme, but he feels that this one good enough to share as well.
Series: Bolt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ode To A Bird On The Front Lawn

Blackbird singing on the lawn  
in the nascent light of dawn  
rooting out the worms and seeds  
suited to your blackbird needs  
how delicious you appear  
to this feline lying here.  
I would love you baked within  
pie with four and nineteen kin.  
Sadly though I must remain  
locked behind this wall of pane  
trapped while you, with cocky gaze,  
eye me while you peck and graze.  
Fowl creature so pernicious  
know that you grow more delicious  
with each taunting glance you cast,  
blithe and brazen to the last  
unaware that you should fear  
the kitty door you're drawing near.


End file.
